kidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Visit To Aunt Ruth's / Transcript
Pre-Intro Howie Mandel: (first line) Hi Everyone! I'm Howie and welcome to Bobby's World! And you know what I really hate, Of course, You don't because you don't know me! You know what I hate? I know you hate this, too! When something like that right in the eyeball. That bugs me! Will that bugs you? Cause Everyone, Right, Bobby! Bobby! Bobby: (first line) What? Howie Mandel: Bobby?! Bobby: What? Howie Mandel: BOBBY! (Bobby lifts up the blanket and revealing himself.) Bobby: That's my name! (giggles) Daddy?! You look funny! Howie Mandel: Wait a minute, Young man! You have nothing nice is... Whoa! (chuckles) Loo\k! I'm a... I'm a... I'm a real person standing in the cartoon room. That is funny! Wait a second! (Howie Mandel transforms into Howard Generic for the first time after the POOF! text appeared and sweeping his arms.) Bobby: That's my Dad! Howard: (first line) Woof! Yeah! There! Oh Wow! Here! Take webbly and go to sleep because tomorrow is a very big day! We are going to Aunt Ruth's! Were gonna celebrate her birthday party, Bobby. Huh! (Howard shuts the door. Roger wakes up nervously. Bobby put webbly into bed and shut his light off and suddenly, Bobby turns the lights on) Bobby: AUNT RUTH?! Act One Bobby: AUNT RUUUUUUUTH!!! (Citizens of Tokyo runs for their life. Bobby heard the thunder and the lady runs for her life as well. Bobby heard stomping noise and reveal Ruthzilla and roars and the Tokyo Citizen panics running with the megaphone.) Tokyo Citizen: AAAHH!! Aunt Ruth! Aunt Ruth! Aunt Ruth is coming! AAAHHH! (Ruthzilla stomps the mailbox and the telephone booth.By the ambulance Bobby saw the man's cheeks streched painfully.) Bobby: What happened Tokyo Civilian: Oh, It was horrible! Aunt Ruth! She pinched my cheeks! She told how good I was! She's not recalled! Horrible! Horrible! Horrible! (TBA) Bobby: It's Aunt Ruth! Don't let it near your face! Ruthzilla: BOOOOOBBYYYY!!!! (TBA) Bobby: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Howard: Bobby! What's all the fuss? Bobby: Aunt Ruth! She was after me, She was crushing cars and stepping on people and pinching cheeks. And... Howard: Oh, Bobby! Your just having a nightmare. I promise you that everything was alright. (TBA) Howard: Now, Bobby! Turn off the light and go to sleep. Bobby: Daddy! I- I don't want to turn off the light Howard: (o.c.) What? Bobby: You'll never gonna believe this! Cause when the lights go out? Looks like the Teddy Bear is moving! Howard: Teddy Bear isn't really moving, Bobby. It's your eyes playing tricks on you. I'll explain it! Just don't worry! The Teddy Bear isn't moving. Bobby: Okay (TBA) Teddy Bear: Easy! Easy! Watch it! Careful! Gonna take insurance! that's okay! I'll take the dollies with me! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Hey! Careful with that! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Careful! That's my good China! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Hey! Hey! Watch it! that's my stuffing! (TBA) Bobby: Teddy Bear! You are moving! (Bobby turns on the nightlight.) Teddy Bear: That's correct, Bobby! You are right all along. I don't know why parents don't listen to kids. Bobby: Where are you going? Teddy Bear: I've been listed! Bobby: Oh, Teddy don't go! Teddy Bear: I'm sure to be easy to stay here. Drag around the house by all day long and chewed up by Roger? But when comes a time to ask yourself is there more? I think there is! Boys? I'm gonna be a radar technician. Guaranteed! (TBA) Howard: (o.c.) Bobby, you go to be in here. (Bobby hides the blanket and fades into black and fades out to see Generic's house where the birds flying and tweeting, the sprinkler wouldn't work and the jogger and the dog runs toward behind it.) Martha: (first line) Honey? Is Bobby having bad dreams again? Howard: Yeah! About Aunt Ruth! Martha: Oh no! Howard: Yeah! You know the way he's acting when she was Godzilla or something? Martha: Ooh! Now that's a bit much! Breakfast is ready! Derek: (first line) Aww, man! Kevin and Billy were working for a skateboard ramp without me! And they'll be even practiced and be real good and they'll sign for a million dollar content with the skateboard manufacture and doors will line for clothing and buy the parents a new house. Howard: Well, we all have to make sacrifices, Young man! Mine will be a house and yours will be going to Aunt Ruth's. And somebody pass the jelly here! Kelly: (first line) Dad?! I have been plans for a day! Natalie and I suppose to go to the mall and hang. Howard: (muffled) You could hang to Aunt Ruth. Kelly: (o.c.) Fine! I'll go! I don't have to talk anybody! Bobby: I'm Captain Squash! (TBA) Martha: Bobby?! Don't eat with your fingers. Coming soon! Act Two Coming soon! Act Three / Outro Coming soon! Category:Transcripts